


Just Us Two

by DolorousDoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolorousDoll/pseuds/DolorousDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Porn Ya'll.  Plus a sneak peek into my new Halemore fic I'm working on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us Two

Jackson likes having sex. He likes the feeling, the shocks of pleasure that make his brain go fuzzy and his eyes squeeze shut tight. He likes the taste of sweat, tangy and mesmerising on the tip of his tongue.  He likes touch, eliciting intense warmth and intimacy where his own touch just doesn’t cut it.  He likes being with men and women. Likes burying his head between a woman’s soft thighs and curling his tongue just right until she’s punching out moans, her hips curling and her fingers pulling tight at his hair. Getting her all soft and wet so he can slide right in, can shove his hips in hard and precise. He likes getting to wrap a hand around a man’s dick, trace the veins with his fingers, curl his thumb around the head, catching slippery beads of come that webs between his fingers painting them a pretty creamy white.  

But what Jackson loves more than anything is when Derek fucks him, when Derek _wrecks_ him. When Derek comes inside of him and makes him all loose and messy. After he’ll rub his come into Jackson’s skin and nibble on Jackson’s hipbones. It’s not good for him, it’s not in any way seen as a healthy relationship but it feels unbelievable and Jackson’s become sort of addicted to the feeling.

A training session in the woods turns into harsh kisses that turns into groping that merges into Jackson riding Derek amongst a blanket of crisp autumn leaves. He’s using supernatural strength to snap his hips back and forth, his waist moving in fast blurred movements as his breath leaves him in white foggy pants.

Derek’s hands are everywhere pulling at him until they settle on his waist, helping to move Jackson up and down on his cock.  Jackson drops his forearm down beside Derek’s head, feels leaves and soil dig into his skin as his fingers fist into the short strands of hair at the side of Derek’s head.

“Fuck, I’m going to come.” Derek says voice tight, breath hot against the side of Jackson’s face.  He angles his head and bites at Jackson’s earlobe, teeth sharp on the flesh and Jackson’s shouts out at the spark of pain.

“Not yet.” Jackson forbids, the hand beside Derek’s head looping around to rest on the front of Derek’s throat. Derek swallows on instinct and Jackson feels the other’s Adams apple slide up and down beneath his palm.  He grins, pleased and smug before he leans down and kisses Derek, all filthy slick tongues and heated breath.

He pulls back, nudges his open mouth against Derek’s as he thumb’s at the others perked reddened nipples – from where Jackson had mouthed at them until they went sore. The pad of his finger runs over it before his nail digs in and then Derek’s _there._ The Alpha’s entire body tenses and Jackson watches as Derek arches, and his mouth falls open on a high breathy moan.

It takes several seconds for Derek to snap out of his incoherent state and when he does he brushes a hand over the nape of Jackson’s neck and says those three words that Jackson dreads.

“I love you.” It’s breathed sweet and honest and Jackson wonders how Derek can look so open with his eyes are closed.

He tenses immediately and he knows the moment Derek realises the weight of his own words because his eyes snap open and his gaping mouth opens and closes a few times as if he wishes he could swallow the words back down again.

“I-. “  Derek starts but Jackson doesn’t let him finish just clambers out of his lap and dresses – he’s not even hard anymore, fuck.

Jackson doesn’t think he’s ever dressed so quickly before and he can hear Derek shuffling behind him, trying to cover his nakedness – as if he hasn’t shown enough vulnerability already.

“Hey, we need to talk.” Derek says and Jackson spares a quick glance at him, catches sight of the leaves and twigs that are strewn across Derek’s messy hair. For some reason it makes something stir in Jackson’s stomach.

“I’m late for school, I’ll see you later.” Jackson replies and leaves before Derek gets a chance to stop him.

/

Jackson manages to avoid Derek for a maximum of two days. He’s gotten pretty good at hiding away but then again Derek’s always been good at finding him.

Jackson’s by the little stream he jumped into right after Derek bit him, after he _turned_ him. He knows he could have thought of a more inventive place to hide but maybe subconsciously he wanted Derek to find him. He doesn’t dwell on the thought too much.

He hears Derek coming from a mile away so he strips down to his boxers and jumps into the river for a swim.

When Derek arrives he’s standing by a rock with a pensive frown on his face. It’s odd how much it suits him. It feels awkward between them but Jackson would rather get this over with so he steps out of the lake before shuffling his fingers through his wet hair.

“So are we going to talk or what?” He asks.

“Are you going to let me?” Derek retorts eyes brushing over to Jackson.

Jackson huffs, okay he admits he could have let Derek talk a couple of days ago but hearing a declaration like I love you - orgasm induced or not freaked him out.

It takes Derek a long time to talk but when he does Jackson can’t decide whether these three words are more daunting then the ones Derek spoke two days ago. “I wasn’t lying.”

“We agreed when this started, it’s just sex.  That’s all it is and if you can’t handle that then you know we can’t carry this on right?”

Derek mustn’t realise how much he expresses through his eyes. Right now their sad and wet with what looks like loss but him and Jackson didn’t have anything to begin with so there’s nothing for Derek to mourn.

“We fuck, we don’t get attached that’s what _you_ said.” Jackson stresses the point, because it was Derek’s idea for this arrangement between them to not involve feelings and now he wants to change that. No way. If he changed his mind so easily there’s nothing stopping him from changing his mind again and deciding he doesn’t want anything to do with Jackson so the teens not going to make things difficult for himself by putting himself into a situation where he could get hurt.

Derek’s still got that mournful look on his face and Jackson feels a spike of anger shoot through him because now he feels guilty and he shouldn’t, he shouldn’t care about how Derek feels.

Derek seems to be caught in a war against himself but eventually he nods. “Just sex then.”  He agrees and Jackson nods before hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down.

/

They still fuck but Derek’s words resonate with Jackson and he knows Derek still feels more because he shows it, Jackson can feel it when Derek touches him. When they come and Derek runs a hand through Jackson’s hair, palm cupping his face tentatively, watching the teen with an intensity like no other.  When Derek jerks him off and places kisses to his neck and cheek and forehead. When Derek muffles words of affection into his neck.  Jackson notices, he’s just gotten good at ignoring it.

/

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So I’m currently working on a long winded Halemore fic based sometime in season 1. I don't know when I'll be uploading it hopefully early next year but seeing as I have a good bit written I thought I’d give you guys a little teaser.
> 
> Dolorous Doll 
> 
> X 
> 
> The smells of burning flesh and blood are potent to his nose. Time seems to have slowed at an immense rate. Jackson’s adamant of the fact that this is just a dream but some sensations are too vivid for it to be entirely subconscious. The screams are too real, the sensations to cruelly indubitable. The house burns around him and with it the memories of a curtailed childhood, but not his because this isn’t his house. Regardless he feels the loss as if it is his own. Hears the screams of family members and can picture their faces and remember their names but not know who they are.
> 
>  
> 
> An onslaught of memories bombard him things he’s sure he won’t experience again – the strong band of a father’s arms as they wrestle in the back yard losing themselves in a tumble of laughter and grass strands. A mother, whose smile is so sweet, pink cupids bow lips stretched around desultory shaped teeth and a sister whose opinion means more to you than anything, whose presence can calm and irritate you simultaneously. 
> 
>  
> 
> Andddddd
> 
>  
> 
> “Those dreams you’ve been having about this house. There not just dreams, there memories. The day I confronted you in the school I passed them on from me to you. Only wolves can swap memories that way, which means you have werewolf blood but for some reason your abilities aren’t activated. This could be for a number of reasons.”
> 
> “Well how do I activate them?” 
> 
> “I’ll teach you but first you have to do something for me.”
> 
> Jackson frowns. “That sounds inscrutably vague.” 
> 
> “I told you about the Alpha.” Derek says. “The one that killed that girl in the woods.” Jackson recalls. Derek nods. “I want to bring him down and I can’t do that without your help...he seems to have some kind of affinity towards you.”
> 
> “How’d you gather that?” Jackson questions confusedly.
> 
> “He left you alive in the video store. He could have easily of killed you. You’re not a part of his pack. It doesn’t make sense that he would kill someone else but leave you alive.”


End file.
